Kuruk
by Jeff Morris
Summary: Naga's had puppies, and Pema's fallen hard for one of them (and vice versa). Unfortunately, Tenzin's not keen on keeping him...


_This is an amateur, non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or in any way sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived, nor is it intended to infringe on the rights of these holders. And so it goes._

KURUK

"This is so EXCITING!" Ikki declared as Oogi landed on the Sato estate. "I've never seen polar bear puppies before…"

"You've never seen polar bear dogs before, besides Naga," Jinora calmly pointed out.

Ikki shot her sister a flaming glare. "You know what I meant." Her jubilant mood returned almost instantly, though. "I wonder if they're cute and cuddly? How many were there, Daddy, did Korra say when she invited us over? Do you think we'll be able to hold them? Will their eyes be open? How many teeth will they have?"

"I want a polar bear dog of my own!" Meelo declared, posing dramatically atop Oogi. "With him and my eventual bison at my side, we will restore the honor of the New Air Nation!"

"Everyone calm down," Pema ordered gently. "Remember, these are newborns. Naga might not appreciate anyone getting too close to them. Ikki, take Rohan's hand before he wanders off."

"This is rather exciting, though," Tenzin noted as he helped Pema down. "I don't know that anyone's ever witnessed a polar bear dog giving birth, much less viewing her litter." He led the way toward the barn that served as Naga's quarters

"Yeah, Uncle Sokka always said that the smartest thing you could do with polar bear dogs was to stay as far away from them as possible," Bumi chuckled. "Remember the time he and Dad encountered one and it charged them? They came racing into town on one of Dad's bubbles, looking like Ozai himself was on their tail!"

"Mother never did quite believe their version of that," Tenzin said. "Especially the bit about them both being sober when they encountered it. Ah, hello Korra. Thank you for your invitation."

"Oh, no problem. It's been a few days since Naga gave birth, so she should be feeling better about having familiar people around." Korra led the small crowd to the barn. "We're still a little stunned about this, to be honest. Mako heard her howling a few nights ago, came out to see what was going on, and bam! there she was, lying on her side and popping out puppies!"

"It sounds as though Naga found a little romance during your last trip down South," Pema smiled.

"Yeah! I was wondering why she'd been getting a bit on the plump side," Korra agreed as she opened the main door. "Okay, come on in. Asami and Kat are sitting with them at the moment." A weary-looking Naga lay on her side, allowing five small white balls of fur to nurse to their hearts' content. Asami waved from a nearby chair, clearly enjoying the moment. Little Katara had been watching the puppies intently, but at the sight of her beloved she hurried over to greet him. "Wohan! Puppies, Wohan! Puppies!"

"Five puppies. My, Naga, you've certainly gotten me beat," Pema laughed.

"Two girls, three boys. We've got little collars on them to tell them apart," Asami explained. "The puppy with the yellow one is Yangchen, the one with the green collar is Kyoshi. Roku's got the red collar, Kuruk the dark blue one, and the last one with the light blue collar is…"

"Please don't say it," Tenzin said under his breath.

"…Aang."

Tenzin sighed and shook his head despondently. "You named them after the Avatars."

Korra looked tremendously pleased with herself. "I figured why not? The genders fit, after all."

In the meantime Katara had a firm grip on Rohan's hand and was dragging him over for a closer look. "See, Wohan? Puppies!" He had the grace to nod and smile, but at the same time he appeared keenly reluctant to remove her death grip.

"What's wrong with that little one…the blue collar? Kuruk, was it?" Pema pointed to the smallest of the pups. Kyoshi had shoved him aside from the only available nipple. "Oh, that poor sweetie…"

"Kuruk's the runt of the litter," Asami informed her. "The other pups know they can push him around, so we have to make sure he's got a chance to eat." She held up a bottle. "And before you ask, don't ask."

"Oh, you poor thing!" Before anyone could move, Pema had lunged forward, snatched the bottle from Asami's hand and plopped herself on the floor beside the whimpering puppy. "Oh, I know you're hungry you sweet little boy, let me give you something for your empty tummy…"

"….Mom?" Jinora said, like the rest of her family stunned beyond belief. At that moment the other four pups, having finished their snack, noticed several new scents in the air and half-shuffled, half snuffled toward them. The children cried with delight and moved forward to meet them, leaving Tenzin to join his wife down by Naga's hind legs.

"He's so hungry," Pema cooed. "Aren't you, little sweetie? It's all right, I won't let the others bully you…"

"Boy, she never talks to us like that," Meelo said under his breath.

"The dog doesn't talk back," Ikki pointed out.

* * *

"Weren't those puppies so sweet?" Pema said that night as she got ready for bed. "Especially that poor little Kuruk. He was such a love…"

"Yes, I suppose so," Tenzin nodded absently as he removed his cloak and placed it neatly on a hanger. "They won't stay little for long, though, especially the males. Mother said that Naga went from puppy to full grown within months. I hope Asami has a good fish resource available."

Pema bit her lip and carefully considered her next move. "I suppose they'll to find homes for them," she noted casually.

"Oh, I'm certain they will," Tenzin nodded as he finished undressing. Pema gave herself a moment to gaze lustfully. The man had muscles in all the best places. "Whoever wants one will have their work cut out for them, though."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Pema selected her nicest nightgown and slipped it on. "I never thought Naga was much trouble. The kids loved having her around—Ikki made a point to give her a long brushing almost every day." She decided that it was time to go for the kill. "You know, Tenzin," she said seductively as she nuzzled his ear lobe, "maybe we could take Kuruk off their hands…"

"What?" Tenzin snorted, completely shattering the mood. "Absolutely not!"

"Well why not?" Pema demanded, pouting prettily.

"There are enough animals on this island as it is! Between the bison, the lemurs, and whatever Ikki brings home with her. We don't need yet another animal taking residence here full-time!"

"You let Naga stay here," Pema retorted, all trace of seduction long gone.

"Of course I don't mind Korra leaving her here for brief periods of time! That's completely understandable! But full-time…" Tenzin shook his head. "Besides, lemurs and bison are the animal representatives of the Air Nation, not…not…polar bear dogs!"

"You're half water tribe. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Pema…"

"You just don't want me to have Kuruk!" she yelled. "Oh no, it has to be all about what you want! You haven't come up with a single reason why we couldn't adopt him!"

"We don't need him!"

"I WANT HIM!"

"NO!"

"Fine." Pema flopped into bed and rolled as far away from him as possible. "I'm tired. Good night."

* * *

Asami knew who was on the other side of the door before she opened it. "Pema!" she declared with a bright smile. "What brings you here today?"

"I hope you don't mind," Pema replied as she walked in. "We had a really big batch of mangos this week and I didn't want to let them go to waste, so I made a few pies and…well, I had more than enough for the family, and I know Korra how much loves pie…"

"Thank you so much for thinking of us," Asami nodded as she accepted the gift. "Let me put this in the kitchen and then we can go find Korra." A knowing smirk crossed her lips. "I think she's out in the barn playing with the puppies."

"How are they?" Pema asked eagerly.

"Their eyes opened yesterday, and they are growing by the minute, it seems like. Even Kuruk." Asami noted Pema's reaction to the puppy's name and chuckled. "I think he'll be glad to see you." _Just like the last four times you visited_ , she added silently.

They found Korra buried under a pile of tail-wagging polar bear puppies. "Hey, Pema!" she declared as she struggled to sit up. "Come to see Kuruk?"

"She brought us a pie," Asami explained.

"Oh, great! Those macaroons you left yesterday were wonderful!" One particular puppy with a light blue collar sniffed the air and made an immediate bumbling beeline for Pema. "I think someone knows you're here," she grinned.

"Ohhh," Pema sighed, sinking immediately to the floor. "How is my boy? Are you being good for Mommy? Are your brothers and sisters still pushing you around?" Kuruk whimpered and grunted as he struggled to flop into her lap. "Do you want a tummy scratch? Do you? Oh, does that feel good? Yes it does!"

"I think he likes you," Korra said, still grinning.

"You know," Asami said carefully, "we've been getting inquiries about the puppies, Pema."

"What?" She abruptly looked up, concerned. "Already?"

"Well, they've still got a ways to go before they're ready for new homes, and I'm going to want to train them before they leave," Korra noted. "My dad's interested in Kyoshi—he'd like a dog to hunt with and she'd be perfect for him. Varrick and Zhu Li brought their kids over the other evening and they're talking about taking Yangchen."

"Both Prince Wu and, believe it or not, Suyin Beifong have inquired about one. We're thinking that Roku might be a good fit for either of them," Asami continued. "And we're probably going to keep one for ourselves."

"Which one?" Pema said worriedly.

"Well, probably Aang. He's the most even-tempered." Asami smiled slightly. "We were wondering if you'd like to take Kuruk."

"Oh, I wish," Pema sighed. "I tried to talk to Tenzin about it, but he's come down hard against it. He says we've already got enough animals on the island, with 'bison and lemurs and whatever Ikki's brought home with her'."

"Not to mention Meelo," Korra blurted out. Pema shot her a glare in response, but the Avatar wasn't done yet. "You know, with a bit of training Kuruk could take care of that lemur overpopulation," she pointed out with an evil smile.

"Oh spirits, don't even suggest that to Tenzin in jest. He'll just add that to his reasons for not letting me keep Kuruk." Pema sighed and continued scratching the puppy's big white belly. "Don't get Tenzin wrong, Korra. He's never minded watching Naga for you. But you know how he can be, especially having 'proper Air Nation animal representatives'." She rolled her eyes in disdain. "He just doesn't want me to have a sweet little boy who loves to have his tummy rubbed, does he?"

"Well, like I said, you've got time," Korra replied. "Maybe you can get him to change his mind. It has happened once or twice since I've moved here."

Pema rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. But I'll keep trying."

* * *

Lin Beifong was waiting for Tenzin at the Republic City Hospital. "They're in there," she informed him as she guided him back to the emergency area. "Looks like they were roughed up a bit but the doctors aren't planning on keeping them overnight." She nodded toward two banged-up acolytes sitting on the exam tables. They watched glumly as the nurses busily cleaned this and bandaged that.

"I can't believe it," Tenzin declared. "Acolytes attacked on the streets? We've never had problems like this before."

"A lot of people lost everything thanks to Kuvira and her giant weapon," Lin shrugged. "And they've never recovered, even after all this time. Desperate people do desperate things. We do what we can to stop them, but we can't be everywhere." She glanced up at his concerned expression. "You know, Pema insists on doing the family shopping…"

"I know," Tenzin sighed. "It's all I can do to make her agree to take some acolytes along."

"Well, just between you and me, I try to have someone follow her in plainclothes. She's pretty consistent in her visits—day of the week, time, route. Trouble is, that makes her very easy to target." Lin shook her head. "You've still got that firebender acolyte, right?"

"Ryoko, yes."

"She's former Agni Kai Triad. That might make someone think twice if she were with Pema."

"I'll bring it up," Tenzin nodded. "But you know how Pema is. She thinks she's 'just an acolyte' that no one recognizes and believes no one would ever want to hurt her."

"Trust me, I know," Lin agreed, rolling her eyes. "Tell her to at least be careful, okay?"

* * *

"I ran into Asami today," Pema casually commented at dinner. "We ended up having tea at that little shop I like."

"Oh?" Tenzin was concentrating on his food. "How are she and Korra doing?"

"They're fine," Pema replied. "You know," she continued a moment later, "Asami told me that almost all of Naga's pups have found homes. The only one they can't seem to place is Kuruk."

"Hmmm. I'm sure someone will step forward for him, for the novelty if nothing else."

"Well, that's the odd thing," Pema said. "They've had a few families come in to see him, but Kuruk doesn't show the slightest interest in any of them. He shies away from them and huddles against Naga. Korra thinks that he's already decided on who he wants to be with…"

Tenzin carefully set his chopsticks down. "Pema, we've been over this more times than I care to think about. We are NOT going to bring that polar bear dog here! Why you insist on bringing the subject up again and again…."

"He loves me!" Pema exploded. "He's a sweet little boy who just needs some attention and kindness! And why can't I have a dog? It's not like I see that much of the kids any more—they're all off training with you or studying in your classes! Breakfast, lunch, dinner and bedtime—that's it! I want Kuruk!"

Tenzin's right eyebrow was rapidly twitching. "Pema, how many times do I have to repeat myself…?"

"You have Oogi!" she cried. "Meelo has Pokey! Ikki has…I don't know what its name is, but she has it! Jinora has Pepper! Why can't I have an animal of my own? It's not fair! You're being harsh and cruel and arbitrary and paternalistic and…an asshole!" She suddenly rose to her feet and stared angrily down at her husband. "And you can just sleep in your office tonight, mister!"

"Pema…" Tenzin started, but she was already gone.

* * *

Day Five of the Air Temple Island Cold War found Pema preparing to head into the city for her weekly shopping trip. Her assistant acolyte Ryoko watched with amusement as her boss spoke with Jinora: "Honey, please tell _Master Tenzin_ that we are heading into the city and that if he wants lunch he can either make it himself or go graze with Oogi in the fields."

A few hours later, Jinora found her father meditating in the gazebo. "Dad," she said slowly, "Mom's not back from shopping yet."

"I'm aware of that, Jinora," Tenzin said quietly while hoping his stomach wasn't growling too loudly. "Perhaps she and Ryoko decided to extend their trip."

Jinora rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's 3:30," she retorted. "She missed her radio soap opera. You know, 'Dragna, Mysterious Mistress of Wind Island'?"

Tenzin's eyes snapped open. "That isn't like her," he noted as he slowly rose to his feet. Five nights of sleeping on his office couch had played hell with his back. "I'll call Lin and see if she's seen your mother." He returned to the house only to find the phone in Pema's office ringing off the hook.

Tenzin picked up the receiver.

* * *

Lin was waiting for Tenzin just outside the emergency room. "About time," she growled at him. "Do you have any idea how long I'd been calling? Where was everybody?"

"Usually Ryoko would answer," Tenzin replied as they walked through the corridor. "Unfortunately she was with Pema at the time. Where are they?"

"Over here." Lin pulled a curtain back. Pema lay on a table looking very small and fragile. Her head had a long white bandage wrapped around it and an ice pack was pressed against her right temple. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to speak. "I'm sorry," she managed to get out before the tears started pouring.

"It's all right, dear," he said, holding her hand tenderly. "The important thing is that you're going to be all right." He glanced up at Lin. "Where is Ryoko?"

"Next bed," the Chief answered. "The muggers jumped them from behind. Ryoko apparently pushed Pema aside and took the worst of it." She shook her head tiredly. "I have to admit, I thought she'd be safe with Ryoko."

"Uhhh, excuse me," came Ryoko's shaky voice from the next bed. "My head hurts. I think someone mugged me."

"It's a concussion," Lin noted. "She should snap out of it in a few hours, but the doctors want to keep them both overnight for observation."

"Tenzin, no," Pema sobbed. "I want to go home…"

"Excuse me, my head hurts. I think someone mugged me," said Ryoko.

"Dear, I think it's best if you stayed here for now," Tenzin said soothingly. "I don't think either of you should be moved at the moment."

"I'm sorry," Pema repeated. "We didn't even see them…they took everything…I'm sorry…"

"The only thing I'm concerned about," Tenzin said firmly, "is you. Things can be replaced. You can't."

"Excuse me, my head hurts. I think someone mugged me," Ryoko called out.

* * *

"I am losing my mind," Pema sighed several days later. "I can't go ten steps without getting dizzy, I can't cook or clean, and going shopping is out of the question! All I can do is just sit around and watch people do my job!" She glanced over at two young acolytes who were making a valiant effort to cut up vegetables for the evening meal. "Smaller pieces, Diki," she called out. "They'll cook faster that way."

"You're doing much better," Tenzin tried to assure her. "The healers say you'll be back to normal in a week or so. Look at the progress you've already made, dear!"

"Some progress. Dechen, you need to wash those thoroughly before you cut them up!" The acolytes glanced at one another. As much as they loved Mistress Pema, her constant 'suggestions' were becoming an irritant.

"And poor Ryoko," Pema said glumly. "She's stuck in the hospital for another day or two."

"At least she's recovering." Tenzin stood up from the table and offered Pema his hand. "Why don't we go outside for a bit? It's such a beautiful day, far too nice to be cooped up in here."

"Well, all right," Pema conceded. "Just remember my eyes are still sensitive to sunlight, okay?" She was able to navigate her way to the porch with Tenzin's assistance; much to her surprise, a very comfortable chair was already waiting for her. "The acolytes begged you to get me out of there, didn't they?" she asked her husband.

"Nonsense," he lied. "Some fresh air will do you a world of good." Tenzin went back inside and returned a moment later with a cold drink. For a time they simply sat there and enjoyed the afternoon. The lemurs chattered and scurried about, a few bison floated lazily across the sky, and in the distance they could hear their children playing airball and arguing about real and imagined fouls. Pema felt herself being slowly lulled to sleep, but a familiar shout from the staircase caught her attention.

"Hey, Pema!" Korra yelled. "Up for a visit?" Asami as always was by her side, offering a wave and smile of her own as they reached the courtyard. She was holding some sort of leather band in one hand, but Pema couldn't make out what was on the other end. Kat, meanwhile, had broken free of Korra's hand and was heading toward the airball game in search of her beloved 'Wohan'.

"We brought someone else with us, too! He really wanted to see you again!" Korra's grin was bright as the afternoon sun as she stepped aside to reveal a lumbering white mass that took one look at Pema and raced toward her at full speed. Asami wisely let go of the leash before it pulled her arm off.

"KURUK!" The polar bear puppy howled with happiness as he reached her. "Oh, how are you? How is my good boy? Have you been good for Korra and Asami?" Pema laughed and cried as the dog gave her face a thorough licking, then rested his massive head in her lap expectantly. "Oh, does someone want scratches? Yes you do, don't you?"

"He's really missed you," Korra noted as they reached the porch. "And when Tenzin called the other day…"

"You brought him for a visit? Oh, thank you, girls! This is wonderful! Are you my good boy? Yes you are!"

"Well," Asami smiled, "this isn't exactly a visit…"

"More like a drop-off," Korra finished. "Congratulations, Pema. You've got yourself a polar bear dog of your very own."

"What?" Pema blinked in surprise and turned toward Tenzin. "But you said…"

"Well…" he said with a sigh. "In talking with Korra, I realized that you and Kuruk had bonded. It wouldn't be right for me to deprive you of each other's company. And when Korra pointed out that he would be an excellent bodyguard when you're in the city…"

"I've designed a special combination saddle and harness with two big pouches on either side," Asami said excitedly. "He'll be able to carry everything for you while you shop, leaving your hands free. And let's be honest, no one in their right mind will try anything while he's around."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Pema cried. "Tenzin, thank you so much for letting me have him! Girls, you too! And Kuruk, my big strong boy…" He looked up at her with utterly adoring eyes. "You're going to be a big help, aren't you boy? Yes you will!"

* * *

"Good morning, Mistress Pema!" Chang waved to her from his vegetable stall. "Good to see you around again. Just wasn't the same without you!"

"Good morning to you, too!" Pema peered down at the day's selections. "Oh my, we do have some very nice possibilities here. Let me see…"

"Take your time," Chang replied. He walked over to where Kuruk stood guard. "Hey, big guy. You taking good care of Mistress Pema? Well, the least I can do is give you a bowl of fresh water, and Xiolin will have a big bucket of fish heads ready when you pass by her stall. Good boy!" He gave the dog an affectionate pat on the head. "Boy, he sure is growing, isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Pema laughed. "But he's still my good boy, aren't you? Now lie down so I can put these in the basket." Kuruk instantly obeyed. "I have to say, having him around makes shopping so much easier for me!"

"I guess that's it for now," Chang nodded. "Take care, Mistress Pema, and you too, Kuruk!"

"We'll see you soon," Pema waved. "Come on, Kuruk!" The dog jumped to his feet and trotted beside her, panting and sniffing at everything in the market. "Just be patient, we'll get those fish heads in a few minutes, and then we'll take a look and see what else we can find for supper, won't we? Are you my good boy? Yes you are…"

Kuruk barked happily and wagged his tail in reply.


End file.
